Pieces of Intelligence
by BCSWowbagger
Summary: When Admirals Nechayev and Jellico receive new information about the Cardassians' attempts to build Weapons of Mass Destruction, a serious security concern slowly unravels into an ugly political debacle. A cautionary tale, written in response to the Iraq War, relevant again today as the U.S. contemplates military action in Syria.


_Author's Note: I found this deep on my hard drive this morning. Apparently it was written almost ten years ago, for the Strange New Worlds 2004 writing contest. I'm sharing it because it has no chance of publication now or ever, but I enjoyed re-reading it, and I thought somebody else might, too. As I went to post it, I realized there were some interesting parallels with this month's Syria crisis, but that was coincidental._

_Generally, this story is about intelligence, written in the immediate aftermath of the Iraq War. Specifically, it's a 24th-century retelling of the story of the "sixteen words" and the intelligence behind them (if you don't remember them, Google it after you read the story). Many of the names, in fact, are just anagrams of their real world analogues (or near-anagrams; "Taris Emir" doesn't quite map to "Valerie Plame"), and the story is based closely on the Senate Intelligence Committee's final report on the pre-war intelligence on Iraq._

Pieces of Intelligence

From: Commander Elias Vaughn

To: Admiral Edward Jellico

Encryption Code 17

Decryption Authorized (Jellico-alpha-three-one-McAllister)

Transmitted via subspace frequency 31

Hey, Ed. I know you've really been feeling your new assignment as a desk jockey, but here's something that'll brighten your day.

I was just on a mission that took me to a Tal Shiar records facility-I'm sorry I can't elaborate; it was a lot of fun-and, in addition to getting some critical info on their D'Deridex-class upgrade, this bit of information... uh... _fell_ into my hands. Seems the Romulans got it off the Maquis, and the Tal Shiar gave it a four out of five in credibility. Yes, I know it's incredible the Maquis have any intelligence capability, but, hey, wherever you go, there you are.

_Romulan-English translation approximate:_

_Tal Shiar Headquarters judges this a roughly accurate translation from Terran to Romulan:_

Arneb system: Critical components of metagenic weapons, including malanite, being funneled from here to Bem Fleet Yards, Cardassian sector. Maquis Operations believes to be credible threat, despite false threat read on stardate 46353. Field operatives confirm added security at Bem, rumors of planet Norus Hideki IV experiencing loss of ecosystem at incredible rate. Norus Hideki is three light-years from Bem.

Take offered opportunities to destroy infrastructure in and around Arnebian space.

* * *

Code 3A-1

From: Admiral Edward Jellico

To: Commander Elias Vaughn

Encryption Code 12

Transmitted via Starfleet Internal Optical Data Network: IN TRANSIT

Thanks, Elias. Whether or not this report is good, it brightens my day. Good luck on Qo'nos and don't ask how I know you'll be there.

* * *

From: Admiral Edward Jellico

To: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

PAPER COPY ONLY-

Destroy When Completed

(Attachment Included)

I've gone over this with the boys from analysis. They think it's genuine. This could be the real deal, Admiral. We need this on the President's desk no later than tomorrow.

I've got two options for you: we can either hit Bem fleet yards or we can hit Arneb. Neither's a good choice, what with Bem being a few days away from Cardassia and the Arnebians trying to join the Federation, but we need to act. Now. Tell the President that, and good luck trying to get him to actually _do_something for the first time in his tenure in the Big Chair. It might be helpful to conjure the image of a metagenome floating over Betazed.

I cannot emphasize enough how critical this is to Federation security, and that we have to act despite being fooled into almost losing Picard and allowing an invasion a few months ago.

Thank you, Admiral.

* * *

From: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

To: Ms. Trilla Casinx, National Security Advisor, Office of the President, United Federation of Planets

Subject: Re: Daily Presidential Security Briefing, Stardate 47601.1 (Attachment Included)

HAND DELIVERED MEMO. SENT BY COURIER.

Ma'am, I'm sorry to wake you, but I needed to send you this memo right away. It's an addendum to tomorrow's briefing that points to renewed Cardassian metagenic weapon development using malanite purchased from the Arneb system. If the Cardassians were to build an arsenal of metagenic weapons, the allied forces of everyone else in the quadrant would not be able to stop them. This issue needs to be addressed immediately.

* * *

From: The Office of President Jaresh-Inyo

To: Senior Starfleet Intelligence Officers

Transmitted via Starfleet Internal Optical Data Network

This administration has decided that it is necessary to take immediate steps to preclude Cardassian development of metagenic weapons. All senior intelligence officials are invited to a Presidential briefing on the subject tomorrow morning at 0730.

* * *

From: Admiral Edward Jellico

To: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

Subject: Briefing Tomorrow

Transmitted via Starfleet Internal Optical Data Network

Well, I was trying to keep all records of this thing on paper and _off_ the SIOD Net, but it looks like President Inyo blew it. Oh, well. I didn't vote for him. God help us all if something serious happens on his watch.

Anyhow, my men have checked with the Federation embassy on Arneb Prime, and their mines-which, under treaty, are policed by joint Federation-Tzenkethi forces-reportedly do not produce enough malanite annually to be used in more than two or three metagenic warheads. Now, that could still be devastating, except for one thing: those warheads, if they're alone, would never be used outside of Cardassian space. They'd need to test them. Even if they could use one of them, one captured planet is not going to change the balance of power in the quadrant. So, if they are building a weapon at Bem, either our metagenic materials estimates were farther off than anything since Central Intelligence's estimates of Romulan military capabilities two hundred years ago, or the spoonheads are getting materials from other places. Should I call the President now or can it wait until the briefing?

* * *

From: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

To: Admiral Edward Jellico

Subject: Briefing TODAY

I'd like to point out that you sent me a memo at four o'clock in the morning. On my clock, that means the briefing is _today_, not tomorrow. Furthermore, I feel I should mention that I _did_ vote for President Inyo. Could you honestly vote for Kav in good conscience? He was a Tellarite who wanted to start a war with the Tholians, for God's sake!

I think this particular piece of information can wait the three hours until the briefing. Now get some shuteye. You analysts seem to think you can think on two hours of sleep a night. I'm told that's not possible.

* * *

From: Admiral Edward Jellico

To: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

Subject: Briefing Post-Mortem

That went well. I get the sneaking impression that a President Kav would have taken some kind of action against this threat. And, by the way, no one ever quoted him as supporting a war with the Tholians; that was hearsay spun out of proportion by media speculation.

So, now that the President has given us the joy of directly asking the Arnebians whether they are committing a gross treaty violation and an act of war, who's the lucky person who gets to do the asking?

* * *

From: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

To: Admiral Edward Jellico

If you really want to believe that Kav would have done well, then that's fine. You lost the election, though.

I'm a little ahead of you on our representative to Arneb, though. Taris Emir is the former ambassador to the Romulan Empire, but her first ambassadorial posting was to Arneb Prime, just after it formalized relations with the Federation. All we'll need to do is give her a quick briefing and send her off to Arneb on an "inspection tour." Then she can call a meeting of the Council of Ministers and, well, ask them if they want a war with the Federation.

I suppose there are still days I wish I had voted third-party.

* * *

Transcript: Subspace Communiqué, Stardate 47605.4, 1421 hrs

From: Federation Embassy, Galvin V

To: Captain Juliana Rodriguez Starship _U.S.S. Clement_

Cc: Ambassador Taris Emir, Starship _U.S.S. Clement_; Admiral Edward Jellico, Central Intelligence, Earth.

ATTACHMENTS INCLUDED

Captain Rodriguez: Good afternoon, Ambassador. And what can I do for you?

Ambassador Jake Namoth: Captain, I'd like to encourage you to take a refueling stop on your way by Galvin V.

Captain Rodriguez: Any particular reason, Ambassador?

Namoth: You need the fuel. Plus, I could use the company. When you get assigned to a place like Galvin V, which is not exactly the center of the universe, you take everything you can get. And I worked very hard to make Galvin the best refueling stop in the sector.

Rodriguez: (laugh) I can agree to that. Anything else we can do for you, Ambassador?

Namoth: Actually, Captain, there is one thing. I've got a man here, name of Namswen Kiraneg. With the Alpha Centurai Wire Service.

Rodriguez: Never heard of him.

Namoth: No, you don't often hear about people in the wire services, do you? But this guy says he's got some information he wants confirmed by Intelligence before he publishes it. Got it off what he calls "a reliable source" for a hundred bars of latinum.

Rodriguez: I'm surprised he doesn't realize that anything that delicate has got to be confiscated and classified. What's it on?

Namoth: The documents are contractual agreements between Arneb Prime and Cardassia for Arneb to sell the Cardassians metagenic weapons parts. One of them lists ten grams of malanite.

Rodriguez: Is he sure it's not out of date? There was that great big hoax a few months back... Oh, you wouldn't know about it. And you _still_ don't.

Namoth: In that case, that sentence never took place. I've had a look at these things, Captain. They look genuine to me.

Rodriguez: Well, I'll take them off your hands. Lucky I'm carrying the former ambassador to Arneb on the _Clement_ right now. I'll be sure she knows about this as quickly as Central Intel. Thanks, Ambassador.

Namoth: No problem, Captain. See you in a few minutes, and we can go into some of the details I can't discuss on an open line. Namoth out.

Attachments: Doc1, Doc2, Doc3

* * *

From: General K'lak of the House of Plior, KDF Intelligence

To: Admiral Alynna Nechayev, Starfleet Central Intelligence

Transmitted over subspace frequency 29.1

Encryption Code 10

Decryption Authorized (Nechayev-1)

Admiral, Chancellor Gowron has chosen to inform the Federation that we have received intelligence that Cardassia is seeking large amounts of malanite in your sector 007. Some may have been sold to them by an unnamed government in early 2369. I regret that we are unable to provide you with additional information due to Imperial security concerns. Act on it as you see fit.

* * *

From: Director Serac of Vulcan, Federation Department of Criminal Investigations and Apprehension

To: All Admiralty, Starfleet Central Intelligence Complex

Transmitted via Starfleet Internal Optical Data Network

Admirals,

I have received and reviewed all of your intelligence pertaining to Cardassian acquisition of metagenic weapons, especially as pertains to the purchase of malanite from the government of Arneb Prime. My department encourages you to approach this intelligence as dubious at best, as there are many questions raised by Commander Vaughn's initial findings.

First, we all must bear in mind that both of our departments, as humans say, "cried wolf" only a few months ago when we sent Captain Picard on the covert-operations mission to destroy what proved to be a false metagenic laboratory. We have Admiral Jellico to thank for preventing that incident from blossoming into full war with the Cardassians. Second, the entire Arneb system is currently petitioning for entry into the Federation, and their petition is expected to be unanimously approved because of the Arnebian government's admirable accomplishments, including unifying its entire star system without once raising a weapon. Not only would it jeopardize their attempt to join the Federation and undermine the organization they are attempting to join, but running weapons is incompatible with the profile we have established for them.

I merely ask you to remember these things as you analyze any intelligence received on this matter.

* * *

From: Admiral Edward Jellico

To: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

Subject: Re: Serac's Memo

Transmitted via Starfleet Internal Optical Data Network

I had a talk with Director Serac after he sent that memo to us. He's a good man, but I really think he's wrong on this one. Of course, I couldn't get him to flat out say that he doesn't believe a word of our intel, but he was close enough. I agreed to disagree with him; he insisted there was no disagreement. Oh, well. That's what you get with Vulcans. After Ambassador Emir gets back, I intend to send the President a fairly scathing report on Cardassia's metagenics program. Of course, it'll need your signature on it. Just remember that _I_ am your chief analyst.

* * *

From: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

To: Admiral Edward Jellico

Subject: Re: Serac's Memo

Transmitted via Starfleet Internal Optical Data Network

I have no intention of getting involved in a game of high-stakes office politics. I will sign whatever my chief analyst is able to convince me of and nothing more. Then again, with the Klingons and this guy on Galvin V jumping on board, it shouldn't be that hard to convince me that something is wrong in the Arneb system.

Excerpted from the written report of Taris Emir to Starfleet Intelligence, Stardate 47610.2:

...After arriving in Arneb Prime's capitol, Raynar, I immediately met with Federation Ambassador Th'Sune. In order to avoid complicating her ongoing diplomatic efforts with current Arnebian officials on the malanite issue, I agreed to restrict my meetings to former officials and members of the private sector. During my three-day visit, I conducted meetings with the former Arnebian Prime Minister, the former Minister of Mines and Energy, and various other classified and unclassified contacts in the business sector...

...Ambassador Th'Sune agreed to meet with the sitting Prime Minister. During that meeting, the Prime Minister assured him that Arneb's goal was to keep its malanite "in safe hands." The Prime Minister agreed that it was in Arneb's best interests to continue to sell malanite only to its official partners, the Federation and the Tzenkethi Alliance...

...None of my meetings yielded any information, except for the one I had with former Prime Minister (2362-2364) and Foreign Minister (2361-2362) Ikayam Miharbi. When asked whether Arneb had sold malanite to the Cardassians, he stated that he was aware of no such deal that had taken place during his time in office. However, he elaborated, "At the middletime of your year 2363, I met with several Cardassian officials. You must understand that this was while we were still in the very first stages of deciding whether to join the Federation. The Cardassians wanted to discuss 'expanding commercial relations' with our people. I took that to mean that they wanted to buy our malanite, because we knew they had already sought it on several black markets in the region. I directed our conversation away from the subject, not least because of the news that was trickling out of Bajor in those days. To my knowledge, no deal has been offered since then..."

...The former minister of Mines and Energy, Iam Agnam, was less than enlightening. He either was unaware of or refused to discuss the Cardassian meeting with Miharbi, but did tell me that the Romulan government had offered to buy forty grams of malanite in 2363. No agreement was reached, chiefly because Arneb had just decided to try to join the Federation. He also described, in detail, how a Klingon mining consortium (which works at the behest of the Federation-Tzenkethi forces that run the mines) tightly controls the mining operation and keeps the malanite very tightly protected from the time it is mined until the time it is loaded onto ships for transport to Tzenketh and Federation space. Iam Agnam believes it would be difficult, if not impossible, for a pariah state to steal or otherwise gain control of any shipment of malanite given these controls...

...I conclude that it is very unlikely that the Cardassian government has arranged a contract with Arneb to purchase malanite.

* * *

From: Admiral Edward Jellico

To: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

That was much better than I expected. Miharbi admitted that the Cardassians were after Arneb's malanite, and that in itself is a treaty violation, since Cardassian reactors can't process malanite for energy. Even if the spoonheads didn't succeed in getting malanite from Arneb, it shows that they are at least looking for metagenic weapon components.

* * *

From: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

To: Admiral Edward Jellico

I'm afraid I have to agree with you, Admiral. I simply don't believe that her premises back up her conclusions. And I can't ignore the reports from both the impeccable Commander Vaughn and from this wire service reporter.

Unfortunately, Mr. Serac also turned in CrimIApp's assessment this morning. He remains adamant that it doesn't make sense for the Arnebians to sell malanite. I'll send in my competing assessment, but Serac may just have ruined our chances of having any definitive action taken.

Well, one good thing has come out of this: Lt. Griff is feeling very good about himself for finding the perfect agent for this job without even being asked.

* * *

From: Admiral Edward Jellico

To: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

Lt. Griff? Lt. C. Thane Griff? Admiral, I may be out of contact for the next couple of days while I proceed with some unauthorized human intelligence gathering.

On a happy note, it seems we may have finally shaken President Inyo awake, despite Serac's attempts to the contrary. I received his request to mention the Arneb malanite in his speech on Trill next week, and I had to have him _tone it down!_ His original statement used the phrase "10 ounces." I recommended he change it to "quantities sufficient to construct a metagenic weapon."

If you need to talk to me in the next few days, forget it. Talk to my lieutenant instead.

* * *

From: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

To: Admiral Edward Jellico (stored on SIOD Net mail server 3 days, 2 hours, 17 minutes)

Attachments Included

In case you were still wondering, yes, it is Lt. C. Thane Griff. Now why are you so interested in that?

More importantly, I've got one of your men hounding me for the past two days. Says the wire service documents are all forgeries. Worse, he has a case:

1) He says the official-looking emblem at the bottom of each of the documents is a sloppy forgery.

2) One of the unrelated documents we've received in the past few months mentions an Arnebian plan to take over Sector 007. It states that the whole thing is being controlled through the Arnebian Embassy on Fesarius. After a very brief and simple analysis, it was placed in the wastebasket. The problem is, it has the same strange emblem on it as the malanite documents.

And, taking us from bad to worse, a story came over the wire today with the byline reading "Namswen Kiraneg." Take a look:

Cardassians may be seeking metagenic weapons on Arneb Prime, say unnamed sources. Federation officials refused to comment on the story, instead confiscating related documents. Such a breach of treaty, if true, could result in the expulsion of Arneb from trading with the Federation and war with Cardassia.

As far as I know, nobody except the tabloids picked it up, but it's a warning: this thing could be leaked to the media any day and any hope we have of taking care of this quietly will be dashed.

I approved your phrasing for the president's speech as well. He did not mention metagenics in the final draft of his speech.

* * *

From: General Hazar Ekim, Bajoran Military

To: Admiral Alynna Nechayev, Starfleet Central Intelligence

(Forwarded by Commander Benjamin Sisko, Starbase DS9)

Transmitted over subspace frequency 29.17

Encryption Code 10

Decryption Authorized (Nechayev-1)

Commander Sisko, we've heard some disturbing rumors that the Cardassians are trying to buy malanite somewhere in sector 007. Our intelligence network also tells us of a massive buildup at Bem shipyards, the most likely place for the construction of a metagenic weapon. Furthermore, we're aware that someone in sector 007 is shipping freighters over the Cardassian border once every seventy-seven hours. We believe that each of these freighters carries a small amount of malanite, no more than six ounces each. In the name of mutual Federation-Bajoran trust and friendship, we offer both our information and our assistance should any action arise.

Forward this to whomever it ought to be forwarded.

Addendum by Cmdr. Sisko: Admiral, I thank you for taking the time to seriously consider General Hazar's information. He doesn't have very much, but he has something of a sixth sense when it comes to Cardassian maneuvering.

* * *

From: Admiral Edward Jellico

To: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

I'm back, and, boy, do I have some interesting stuff to say about Ambassador Taris Emir.

I'll start with Lt. Griff, since he is what sent me in this direction in the first place. Not to mention the fact that he's your staffer. Lt. C. Thane Griff, who recommended Taris Emir to you for the Arneb mission, is Ms. Emir's husband. Was she the best person for the job? Perhaps. But, apparently, he didn't inform you of his conflict of interest with Emir. Clear-cut nepotism.

On its own, nepotism may not be so bad. It could only result in a few months doing dishes in the mess. But couple that with what I found out about Emir's recent activities.

Now, you never would have found this in official records, since it's mostly her hobbies that are disturbing. After retiring from her job as ambassador, Taris Emir became a tireless advocate against what she once called, "the warmongering intelligence community." She acted as a celebrity speaker at more than one lobbyist group's convention, supporting massive cuts to our budget in favor of what she called "peace initiatives," a disproportionate number of which involved diplomats. If all of her programs had been carried out, the Cardassian invasion at Minos Korva would have been successful. The Federation would never have gained control of Bajor and the Wormhole. The Klingon Civil War... need I go on?

While Emir was an excellent diplomat during her public life, I believe she changed in recent years and manipulated her way into a position in which she could discredit the intelligence community. Her report was almost certainly seriously biased against Starfleet Intelligence and CrimIApp.

* * *

Article: Earth _Daily Standard_: Stardate 47612. August 9, 2370. Page 7A.

The _Daily Standard_ has learned that Starfleet Intelligence is seriously considering rumors of a Cardassian metagenic weapon, and sources tell the _Standard_that the charges may be found to be true. Details of the deal, attained by an anonymous member of the Alpha Centurai wire service, have clearly shown that the Cardassian government has consistently sought supplies of malanite and other materials from non-aligned worlds in Sector 008, especially the Arneb Republic, a recent Federation applicant expected to receive a unanimous approval from the Federation council.

However, the _Standard_ has also learned that former ambassador Taris Emir investigated these claims on behalf of SI and the Department of Criminal Investigation and Apprehension and found them dubious at best. "I warned the admiralty at SI not to pursue this course. They can only start a war if they try to interfere with an exchange that does not in fact exist. It's the only outcome if we don't work to stop SI from taking action." Ms. Emir is now retired, but served on Arneb Prime and later as chief ambassador to the Romulan Empire.

Starfleet Intelligence sources denounce Ms. Emir's report, calling it "biased" and saying it was based on "dubious" intelligence-gathering methods. They also claim Ms. Emir has been a major peace activist since her retirement, and that she was recommended to this assignment by her husband, C. Thane Griff, for the sole purpose of discrediting the intelligence community.

The President's spokesperson, Rehsleif Ira, refused to comment when asked about a Cardassian metagenics program.

Similar reports were circulated several months ago throughout Starfleet's top brass. It remains unclear whether they were acted on then, or whether they will be acted upon now.

* * *

From: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

To: Lt. Nallec'clem T'toCs, Starfleet Intelligence adjutant

I've known you've been leaking things to the press for some time, Lieutenant, but this time you've crossed the line.

You've been reassigned. Consider yourself lucky.

* * *

From: Admiral Edward Jellico

To: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

Well, this is just great. Just when I've torpedoed Taris's credentials, the press gets word of the whole thing. They've forced our hand.

Admiral, the way I see it, we have two choices: we can let this whole thing blow over and let the Cardies get their malanite, or we strike quickly. We have a pretty good idea of the route the Arnebian freighters are taking to reach Cardassia, and, if they're on schedule, our documents state that the third of seven shipments will be in the next seventy-seven hours.

Admiral, if we don't act decisively, speculation on this whole thing may get out of hand. The Arnebians will boost their security. We'll alienate the Cardassians as the court of public opinion swings into full gear. Not to mention that, unless we can prove her wrong, Taris Emir is going to go on the offensive. And you and I both know that leaking the name of a current operative is illegal. Even though neither of us leaked it, she could really hurt the whole agency with that.

The _U.S.S. Valdemar_ is standing by to intercept.

* * *

Electronic Letter to President Jaresh Inyo, received August 10, 2370:

Mr. President:

It has come to my attention that, despite my government's best reassurances, the Federation persists in believing unfounded accusations that the government of the Arneb system has sold or will sell any quantity of malanite to the Cardassian Union. I wish to express my profound indignity at being the subject of such unwarranted scrutiny from all levels of your intelligence services without any evidence of any such transaction ever having taken place.

I again assure you that the Arneb Republic has made no deal of any kind with Cardassia, nor does it have any intention of doing so in the foreseeable future.

I hope that you can handle this matter, Mr. President, with all due swiftness, so we do not need to reconsider our petition for Federation membership.

Ajadnat Uodamam

Prime Minister, Chairman of the Council of Ministers,

Mayor of Raynar, Republic of Arnebia

* * *

From: Director Serac of Vulcan, Federation Department of Criminal Investigations and Apprehension

To: President Jaresh Inyo, United Federation of Planets

Cc: All Admiralty, Starfleet Central Intelligence Complex

Transmitted via Starfleet Internal Optical Data Network

Mr. President,

I have again reviewed all pertinent information on the Arnebian Malanite intelligence. I now confirm my original, tentative assessment: The Federation does not have sufficient evidence to indicate that the Republic of Arnebia is selling metagenic weapon components to Cardassia. As I stated in my previous letter, this is partly based on my department's unanimous assessment that these actions do not fit the profile of the Arneb government. However, as more intelligence has been gathered, I see more and more reasons not to believe these reports.

Currently, we have three major pieces of intelligence. The first is the documentation we have received. Unfortunately, these documents have been called into serious doubt by their association with other documents, which we know beyond a doubt to be inaccurate. The second piece is the report from former ambassador Taris Emir. This report, whose conclusions denied Starfleet Intelligence's theories on this matter, have been widely discredited. However, merely neutralizing this piece does not reinforce the overall case against Raynar. The third piece, our foreign contacts, make up the only part of this case that has not been called into serious doubt. Of course, it is virtually impossible to call foreign intelligence into doubt when its sources are unknown. And, of course, we all realize that no action has ever been taken against any government based solely on foreign intelligence reporting.

It would be illogical to implicate the Federation in another interstellar incident relating to metagenic weaponry in a matter of months.

It would be illogical to attempt to intervene in any Arnebian operations without significantly more evidence of wrongdoing.

Thank you for considering this report, Mr. President.

* * *

From: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

To: President Jaresh Inyo, United Federation of Planets

Transmitted via Starfleet Internal Optical Data Network

This is from the official Starfleet Intelligence Estimate, which is being transmitted to your desk with this data packet. I just wanted to point out one particular passage to you:

Cardassia has stockpiled about 18.3 grams of malanite at Viriniic (illegal under Section 312 of the Second Seldonis VII Convention), inside the Demilitarized Zone (illegal under the Cardassian-Federation Treaty), for later transportation to Bem, a known site of metagenic testing. Cardassia also began vigorously trying to procure malanite and metagenic matrices; acquiring either would shorten the time Cardassia needs to mass-produce metagenic weapons.

Several foreign government services have reported, in various media-including stolen reports from the Tal Shiar (which had been stolen from the Maquis) and memoranda sent by both the Klingon and Bajoran governments-that, as of early 2369, the Arneb Republic planned to send several decagrams of unrefined malanite to Cardassia Prime. As of early 2369, Arneb and Cardassia reportedly were still working out arrangements for this deal. Our reporting backs up the assertion that Cardassian agents contacted Arneb as long ago as 2363.

Other reports indicate Cardassia has also sought malanite from the black market in sector 007.

Mister President, the Federation needs action taken to protect its borders, now. Based on our information sources, we have a fairly accurate idea of when the next shipment of malanite will be going over the border. We can have the _U.S.S. Valdemar_ intercept and search it. Valdemar is already on DMZ border patrol. No harm done, and we may bring down a massive Cardassian weapons effort.

* * *

From: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

To: Admiral Edward Jellico

Contrary to your idea of hitting one of them hard and fast, I came up with a third way for the President to consider: inspections. The Arneb government may get their backs up, but when we find the malanite in their freighters, both they and the Cardassians will be begging for mercy.

After Serac's report, I don't think we have a chance at any more decisive action anyhow. Our President would like nothing more than a peaceful galaxy. Even if that means ignoring those who have less respect for peace.

Still, he's better than Kav.

Wait. Admiral, I'll need to get back to you in a few minutes. The President just sent me approval to send the _Valdemar_ to "intercept and unilaterally inspect all cargo on any and all freighters that enter the Demilitarized Zone from sector 007." I've got to give the _Valdemar_ its mission briefing.

* * *

From: Director Serac, CrimIApp

To: Admirals Jellico and Nechayev

Informal transmission over SIOD Net.

Admirals, I see that you have gotten the action you sought. I hope on behalf of all involved that your hunch was correct.

* * *

From: Admiral Jellico

To: Director Serac

Informal transmission over SIOD Net.

Come on, Serac. You know it was more than a "hunch." We have good foreign government sources and decent intelligence of our own that fits in with the big picture.

* * *

From: Admiral Nechayev

To: Director Serac

Informal transmission over SIOD Net.

Director Serac, the decision is made. Your protest was duly noted, but I remind you that this is not your department's primary focus.

In other words, trust me.

* * *

Transcript: Bridge Activities, _U.S.S. Valdemar NCC-26198 _Stardate 47615.1, 0139 hrs

Fw: Starfleet Operations, Starfleet Headquarters, Office of the President, Memory Alpha (Classification 3-A)

Captain Mark Beckley: I assume there's a good reason I'm up here at 1:30 in the morning, XO.

Commander T'Lor, Navigator: Yes, sir. We've intercepted the Arnebian freighter _Pabel's Champion_. We have attempted to send over the standard boarding party, but Mr. Pabel refuses to power down his engines and has activated his deflector shields.

Beckley: What's his story?

T'Lor: He claims to be carrying a shipment of Idanian rubies.

Beckley: From whom and for whom?

T'Lor: Arneb to Cardassia. Mr. Pabel claims it is an governmental transaction and he _does_ have a valid Arnebian Writ of Inspection.

Beckley: Put him through.

T'Lor: Sir, it should be noted that Idanian rubies are extremely valuable. It is likely that this vessel is well-armed to defend against pirates, and, should the rubies be damaged, the Arnebian government stands to lose more than seven hundred million-

Beckley: I'll keep it in mind, but I doubt we need worry about Arneb losing any _legitimate_ profits. Now, get this Mr. Pabel on the viewer.

Ensign Abbeth Tiwo, communications officer: Aye, sir.

Pabel, Owner of _S.S. Pabel's Champion_, intergalactic registry _ARN-7264C2_: Are you the captain of the ship trying to board me like a gang of Orion space pirates?

Beckley: This is Captain Mark Beckley of the Federation starship _Valdemar_, requesting permission to proceed with a brief inspection of your cargo.

Pabel: Request denied. I don't recognize Starfleet jurisdiction in this space.

T'Lor: (quietly) We _are_ in unclaimed territory, sir.

Beckley: I'm afraid I have my orders, Mr. Pabel. I am to inspect any and all ships traveling into Cardassian space from sector 007. Please, prepare to be boarded.

Pabel: Ah! Manners before the assault! Wonderful!

Beckley: Please, Mr. Pabel-

Pabel: You don't have the right! I refuse to bow down to Federation imperialism like a bat-worm!

Beckley: You don't have to thank us for this thing. Thank the smugglers who have made this into a national security issue.

Pabel: A Federation fiction created by deranged-

Beckley: Mute.

Tiwo: Aye, sir.

Beckley: Charge phasers and raise shields. See if that causes any change in Mr. Pabel's attitude.

Lieutenant Commander Jay Costello, weapons officer: Done, sir.

Beckley: On screen.

T'Lor: He's not responding. Captain, the freighter is powering up his warp engines.

Beckley: No Idanian ruby shipper would run from an _Ambassador_-class starship. It's just stupid. He's got to be our malanite smuggler. Sound general quarters and target his engines.

Costello: Aye.

T'Lor: Sir, if he _is_ carrying Idanian rubies-

Beckley: Duly noted, T'Lor. Fire.

Costello: Main phaser banks firing, sir. Direct hit! Their engines and shields are failing.

Beckley: Good. Get a security team over there and send a report to Starfleet.

Tiwo: Aye, sir.

Beckley: And make that team triple-strength.

Tiwo: Aye, sir. Security teams one, two, and three beaming over now.

Costello: I'd better join them.

Beckley: Agreed. Abby, tell Lt. Ortiz to expect Jay in a few minutes. T'Lor, it looks like we have a few minutes. You have that chess game stored in computer memory?

T'Lor: Yes, sir. As I recall, you were roughly two-point-seven moves from defeat.

Beckley: And how do you arrive at-

T'Lor: Sir. I'm reading increasing heat levels in the freighter's warp core. She's going to breach!

Beckley: Get our people out of there!

Tiwo: My God!

* * *

From: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

To: Admiral Edward Jellico

The _Valdemar's _been recalled. Fifty-one people are dead, eighteen of them Starfleet security officers. Captain Beckley lost his chief tactical officer. All because some stupid freighter captain didn't want to submit to a minor inconvenience. He _was_ carrying Idanian rubies. Enough rubies to convince the Arnebian government to withdraw their petition for Federation membership over this tragic "insult to their honorblood."

The worst part is that the President _believes_ them. Arneb turns up the heat and Jaresh-Inyo takes his hand right out of the replicator. Despite all the evidence we've presented him, the _Valdemar _is not being replaced. The inspections are over, and Intelligence has been ordered to ignore all metagenic weapons intelligence we receive from Cardassia. A regular politician. I just can't wait to hear from Serac.

If we're very lucky, the rumors about the Cardassian underground are true and the government will collapse in the next five years. Otherwise... I don't even want to think about it.

Of course, in five years, I find it unlikely that both of us will be dealing with that threat. Someone finally noticed the illegality of the _Daily Standard_'s use of Lt. Griff's name. Now that we have nothing but an embarrassment on our hands on the metagenic front, this is going to sting. A lot. Oh, and Ambassador Emir claims that her husband's name was leaked as a punishment for her opposition to SI. And it's _all_ going to be on the public record in a matter of weeks.

Heads are going to roll over this, Admiral. I hope you're ready to play some serious politics.

* * *

From: Admiral Edward Jellico

To: Admiral Alynna Nechayev

Damn.


End file.
